Haunted Mansion Holiday
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: *Based on a Disneyland ride* Jack Skellington and his family were invited to the Haunted Mansion in New Orleans for the holiday season. So, they are bringing their spooky Christmas to the mansion for the spirits to enjoy! But, there is a evil spirit who wanted to ruin the holiday. Will Christmas in the Haunted Mansion still go on, or will it fail?
1. Chapter 1

***Prologue: A Holiday Invitation***

* * *

A raven crow is flying through the Hinterlands of Halloween Town with an envelope in its mouth. It flew above the graveyard, the Spiral Hill, and the town. The crow lands in front of the door of the Skellington House. It uses its beak to peck on the door. It crowed a bit.  
The door opens and reveal Joan. The youngest of the family. She looked down to see a raven crow with a envelope next to it. She picked up the envelope and see perfect handwriting. The crow flew away from the house. Joan closed the door and walk in the living room, opening the letter.

"What do you have there, Joan?" Jaxon asked.

"It's a letter. From the mansion." Joan said. Their parents, Jack and Sally, came downstairs to see their children. "Look, we got a letter from the Haunted Mansion from New Orleans." Joan told her parents. Jack took the letter.

"A letter? From that old mansion that's been around for 50 years?" He wondered. "I've heard of that place and never been there."

"Well? Read what it says." Sally said with a smile. Jack cleared his throat and started to read.

_"Dear Skellingtons,  
We hope you all had a great Halloween! And yet, we'd love to invite you all to our mansion this holiday season! We want our spirits to have a ball of a holiday! We have heard of your Christmas fiasco years ago, and we are inspired by your own Christmas. It is like Halloween and Christmas combined. It is our liking after all. You and your family are welcome to drop by this December and stay with us until the day after Christmas. Bring your scary Christmas to our home.  
We hope to see you soon.  
\- Yours truly, Edward Gracey"_

"Oh my goodness! They wanted us to come to their mansion! We can stay there for a month of December!" Sally said excitedly. "I remember hearing so many tales about that mansion. There are 999 happy haunts there."

"But they wanted a thousand." Jack said. "There's always room for one more."

"So...are we gonna go there?" Jaxon asked. "It will be fun."

"Yeah. I like to see the mansion and their graveyard!" Joan said with a smile. Zero made a bark, flying around them. He wanted to go too. Jack smiled at his wife and kids. Going to the mansion sounds like a great idea for a holiday vacation. But, he needs someone to look after Halloween Town.

"We must have a town meeting tonight." He said. "And we must discuss of what to bring to the mansion."

* * *

Everyone arrived in the Town Hall for a meeting that Jack announced. They were wondering of what this meeting is about after Halloween is over. Jack and his family arrive on stage. Jack spoke to everyone who quieted down.

"Listen everyone! I have wonderful news to share with you!" He said with a grin. "We just receive a letter from the Haunted Mansion that is owned by Edward Gracey. He invited me and my family over to his mansion for Christmas. Bring our haunted holiday to life!" Everyone made a cheer, excited about this. "And I need everybody's help to create our Christmas decorations for the mansion! Just like we did the last time." Jack said. "Singing pumpkins, lights, gingerbread men and house, and I will become their Sandy Claws!"

"We will be delighted to help you, Jack!" The witches said.

"We will help you bring everything you need!" The Vampire Brothers said. The Mayor came over to Jack with a frown.

"But, who will watch our town while you were away?" He asked.

"Why, you and Dr. Finkelstein of course." Jack told him. The Mayor's face switched to happy.

"Oh! I will be honored, my boy. Don't you worry about a thing." He said. Everyone is talking all at once in the hall. There is so much to do. They have a month to get everything ready for December.  
Jaxon and Joan are looking forward for their Christmas trip. This will be a great Christmas at the Haunted Mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 1: Welcome to the Haunted Mansion!***

* * *

Jack and the others walk out of the woods to find a road. It is the last day of November, and their citizens will send for their things tomorrow morning to decorate the mansion. Right now, the Skellington family must make go to the mansion to be welcomed. They stood by the road. They got their capes and hoods on to hide from the living in case they are nearby. The wind is chilly. Zero's pumpkin nose glows in the dark as he sniffs the air.

"They should be here any minute." Jack said.

"I hope so. It's getting cold." Joan said, shivering. They hear sounds coming from the road. They turn to see a skeleton horse with a carriage. It stopped. The carriage door opens for them. No one was inside.

"Get inside." Jack said, letting his children and wife inside first. Zero barked as he remains outside to follow the carriage with his glowing nose. After they all settle in the dark carriage, it took them down the road. They look out the window to see trees pass.

"Hope the others will make it tomorrow." Jaxon said.

"They will." Jack said with a smile. "Snowflake and Noir will love staying here with us."

"Yeah. Glad that your new girlfriend is coming to stay?" Joan asked with a sly grin. If Jaxon had blood in his bones, he would blush.

"She's not my girlfriend." He said. "She's...just a great friend."

"You two would make a cute couple one day." Sally said with a smile. Jaxon groaned a bit. He likes Snowflake, but they are not in a romantic relationship. They are still young. They didn't kiss. Not even once.

_**XX**_

The carriage arrived at the iron gates of the mansion. The gates open for the carriage to continue through. The Skellingtons looked out the window to see the Haunted Mansion ahead of them. Howling is heard, and the sounds of owls and crows are heard and seen in the trees. The carriage stopped by the front steps of the mansion. Jack walked out of the carriage as Sally, Jaxon, and Joan followed. Zero floats by them, looking up at the mansion.

"The Haunted Mansion." Jack spoke. "Seeing it in person is better than I ever imagined."

"I wonder what the inside is like?" Joan wondered. Sally grabbed her luggage, but the rest of their belongs float out of the carriage. Sally let out a gasp as she dropped her bag, but it didn't land on the ground. A ghost materialized in front of her. A young butler.

"Oh!" Sally cried out, placing her hand over her chest.

"Hello, Mrs. Skellington!" A ghost butler said. "I'm sorry if I frighten you."

"Hello, sir. I'm Jack Skellington. This is my wife, Sally. My children, Jaxon and Joan. And our dog, Zero." Jack introduced. The ghost bowed his head to the family.

"At your service, Mr. Skellington. I am your butler, Benjamin Brown." The ghost said with a friendly smile. "I am one of the 999 souls."

"Oh? What happened to you?" Jaxon asked.

"Jaxon, that is none of our concern." Sally told her son.

"No. It's quite alright, Mrs. Skellington. I would love to tell you my tale, but right now we must get you inside. Master Gracey is waiting." Benjamin said. "I will take care of your things." Jack lead his family up the steps to get to the doors. He knocked on the door with the handle. The door opened by itself.  
The foyer is warm and filled with cobwebs. There is a chandelier, candle lights on the walls, and a broken mirror. The family took off their hoods and look around the foyer. The doors of the foyer opened for them to reveal the grand staircase.

"Wow. Looks at this place." Jaxon said as they walked in. There are more cobwebs and candle lights. Under the staircase, there is a hallway with portraits.

"Where is our host? Edward Gracey?" Sally wondered. Lightning flashed in the mansion, and thunder is heard outside. A voice boomed around them.

_"Welcome dear guests. To the Haunted Mansion!" _A voice said. _"I am your host. Your Ghost Host. I will be with you all very shortly. Please, kindly make yourselves at home." _

"He must be busy at the moment." Jack said. "Until we find ourselves a room, let us look around."

"Don't touch anything, kids." Sally told her children. They walk down the hallway to see the portraits. Jaxon looked up at the one with a man wearing a suit. There is a name engraved on the portrait. Edward Gracey.

"It's him." Joan spoke. Lightning flashed. The picture showed Edward in his skeletal form for a moment. Jaxon and Joan were surprised by that. They wondered what had happened to their host. How he died. Jaxon looked at the other side to see other portraits. There is a pirate ship. A woman on the couch. And two men facing away from each other with guns. Zero sniffed around the hallway and follow Jack and Sally as the kids are behind looking at the portraits.

"I can't believe this mansion has 999 souls here." Jaxon spoke. "I wonder if they will have a thousandth soul?"

"If anyone wanted to be here." Joan said. "This mansion is so old. I don't think anyone would come here."

"Kids! Over here!" Their father called. Jaxon and Joan rush down the hallway.  
Jack and Sally step inside the empty ballroom. Jaxon and Joan walked in to look around. A chandelier is above them, filled with many cobwebs, but it wasn't lit like the other. There is an organ. Windows showing the view of the graveyard. And a fireplace.

"Oh, this will be perfect for a Christmas party one of these days!" Sally said. "A Christmas Ball!"

"That can happen as well, Sally!" Jack said with a grin. "We will have the most exciting holiday in this mansion!" Thunder is heard again. They turn to see a ghost walking towards them. Edward Gracey. Jaxon noticed a mark around the host's neck. Something was wrapped around his neck.

"Greetings, Skellingtons. I am your host, Edward Gracey." The ghost spoke. "I do hope you enjoy your time here in my mansion."

"Everything was wonderful, Mr. Gracey." Jack said, coming up to him. "Tomorrow morning, my friends are coming to help us decorate. You can count on us for bringing this spooky holiday to life!"

"I will not be disappointed, Jack Skellington. I have heard of your tale of Christmas." Edward said. "Now, kindly follow me to your rooms, please. I do want to make you feel more comfortable." He turned away. Jack and the others followed him. "Mr. Brown has brought your belongings inside while you were sightseeing."

_**XX**_

A door opened and revealed a bedroom with two beds. Edward took a step inside and turn to face the family. His eyes are on Jaxon and Joan. He told them that this room is where they will be sleeping in. Jaxon and Joan walked in the bedroom to look around. Everything they need is here besides their luggage. Jack and Sally's bedroom is across from their kids' room. They will be near each other as always. Edward has their attention.

"Now that your rooms are settled, I like to give you all some rules of this mansion." He said. "Whenever we have the living, we always scare them away if they cause trouble. And we will not lose any of you if you ever leave the mansion's grounds."

"You mean...sneaking out?" Joan asked. "Who would sneak out?"

"We do have some ghosts who want to get out, but they always come back." Edward said with a chuckle. "But, they are just _dying_ to meet you." Jaxon would roll his eyes if he had them. "And if anything goes wrong, one of us here will ring this." Edward took out a silver bell. "Either the living room, or...the other undead. This is not a toy." He eyes on the kids.

"The other...undead?" Jaxon wondered. "What do you mean by that?" Edward didn't answer him as he puts away the bell.

"We expect to see you at dinner. I'll see you all a little later." The host said, leaving the room. Zero cocked his head to the side in wonder. Sally faces her husband.

"Jack, something's strange." She said. "Did this place had trouble before?"

"I'm not sure." Jack said, scratching his skull. "But, I wouldn't ask about it. Don't worry, everything will be fine. The humans wouldn't dare to come in. We're dead! Remember?"

"But, he said the undead can be a problem." Jaxon said. "Like the ones that aren't a part of this mansion."

"Yeah, there can be evil spirits." Joan said, looking out the window. Jack could tell his family is worried. Are they having second thoughts of being here for a month? Jack was looking forward to this. But, he wouldn't force his family to stay if they don't feel comfortable.

"Do you all want to go back home?" He asked them. Sally and the kids turn to him. "I won't be mad if you do. I really want us to have a fun time here. But, if you all wish to return to Halloween Town-"

"No. We never said we wanted to leave." Sally said, holding his hands.

"Yeah. I like it here." Jaxon said. "Maybe nothing will go wrong." He turned to Joan. "Right, sis?"

"...Yeah. We're staying. Our friends work hard on the decorations and will help us set them up tomorrow." Joan said, smiling a little. Jack smiled at his family.

"Great. I'm glad." He said. "Well, let us relax and be ready for dinner tonight." He and Sally left the bedroom to get to theirs. Zero followed them out. Joan sat on her bed as Jaxon looks out the window. Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled.

"At least our friends will be here tomorrow. It'll be more fun." Jaxon said. "Noir and Snowflake will stay with us. We will all explore the mansion and meet some new friends."

"And the graveyard. I like to go down there to see it." Joan said. "This will be great." Jaxon went over to the door. He opened it and about to get to his parents' room, but he spotted something down at the end of the hall. An old man wearing a purple robe with a large jewel on his chest. He is walking to the right. Jaxon is concerned about him. He decided to follow him.


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter 2: Curiosity***

* * *

"Hello?" Jaxon called as he walked down the hallway to find a figure in a purple robe. He knew it was a ghost of this mansion. The skeleton boy turned to the right and see the endless hallway. The ghost is gone. Nowhere to be seen. "Where did he go?" Jaxon wondered. Ahead of him, there is a floating candelabra. "Huh?" He approached the candelabra, trying to touch it, but it floats away from him. Jaxon shrugged and walk pass the object. He walk pass more of the portraits down the hall. He then started to hear a voice one of the rooms.  
Jaxon opened one of the doors and see a small room with a table. On the table, there is a crystal ball. A female voice is in this room.

"Serpents and spiders, tail of a rat, call in the spirits, wherever they're at!" The voice spoke. Jaxon could hear the sounds of ghosts around the room, but he didn't see any of them. He looked down to see the crystal ball turn green and reveal a face of a woman with curly hair. It was her who spoke. "Rap on a table, it's time to respond. Send us a message from somewhere beyond…"

"Um, hello?" Jaxon spoke, waving at the crystal ball. The woman's eyes open to see the skeleton boy.

"Greetings, young Skellington. I am Madame Leota." The spirit spoke in a gentle voice. "I hear that you and the others have come here for the holiday season. Very grateful that you all could arrive."

"Yeah. We are happy to be invited." Jaxon said, sitting in one of the chairs. "I'm Jaxon. Nice to meet you, Madame Leota. Have you seen a ghost that wore a purple robe and had a red jewel at the front?" Madame Leota's eyes flash.

"Do not confront him! He is dangerous!" She said, her voice boom around the room, making objects shake. Jaxon had his hands up in defense.

"Okay! Sorry! I didn't mean to upset you, but...who is he?" He wondered. Madame Leota looked at him in silent for a moment, but replied.

"Atticus Thorn is the most evil spirit of this mansion." Madame Leota said. "He has brought death here. And refuse for any of the spirits to be set free. This mansion is a curse to us spirits."

"Wait. You all have been trapped here for...years?" Jaxon asked.

"Ever since we all died, our souls are trapped." Madame Leota told him. "All of 999 souls are trapped. Atticus has power of this mansion. And since you saw him, he is aware of your presence. Be careful while you stay. You all may be dead, but he will ruin your holiday when time passes."

"Well gee." Jaxon said, scratching his hair. "Maybe I should tell my father about this. Maybe we can help."

"Impossible. The undead cannot help the souls. It must be a living." Madame Leota said. "Just stay away from Atticus Thorn. He is the most powerful sorcerer. Or else he will make you his thousandth soul. You will _never_ leave this mansion." Jaxon sighed a bit. He nodded at the crystal ball. He left the room to return to his bedroom with his sister. Madame Leota continued on with her rhyme. "Goblins and ghoulies from last Halloween, awaken the spirits with your tambourine!"

* * *

Joan sat on her bed, drawing on her sketchbook she brought from home. The door opened and revealed Jaxon. She looked up at him. Jaxon walked over to the window to see the view of the cemetery.

"Where did you go?" Joan asked.

"I...I was looking around the hallway." Jaxon said. "I met Madame Leota. She is a crystal ball."

"Oh. I would like to meet her." Joan said with a smile. "Mom walked in earlier and told us to wash up for dinner. Mr. Gracey was expecting us." Jaxon nodded and walked in the bathroom to wash his hands. He'll remember not to bring up Atticus Thorn. It may upset Edward and the other spirits.

_**XX**_

At the dinner table, a set of a delicious meal awaits. Jack and his family sat around the table as plates and bowls of food float around to serve. Edward sat at the end of the table, staring across at Jack.

"Do you all feel comfortable here in my mansion?" He asked.

"Why of course." Jack said with a smile. "Thank you again for having us for the holiday season. It will be a great vacation." Jaxon made a worried look as he picked on his food. Joan noticed him.

"What's wrong, Jaxon?" She asked.

"Huh?" Jaxon turned to his sister.

"Jaxon, don't you like the food?" Sally asked from across the table. "I know this isn't like ours from-"

"No. It's not that. I'm just...thinking." Jaxon said. "About Christmas."

"Somebody's excited about our scary holiday!" Jack said with a grin. "I know, my boy, I am too. We will start decorating when our friends arrive with everything we need." Edward looks over at the children in silent, but kept his smile on his face. The Skellingtons started to feast on their dinner. Lightning flashes and thunder is heard, rumbling a bit. It begin to rain outside. Zero whined a bit as he sees the rain outside the windows.

"Oh, don't worry, Zero." Sally said. "You'll play outside tomorrow. We'll make new friends." Zero smiled a bit and rests his head on the floor as they eat. Joan turned to Edward.

"Mr. Gracey, you ever have someone visit this mansion? A human?" She wondered.

"No one dared to come in this mansion of mine." Edward said with a chuckle. "But, it would be nice to have a living visitor."

"You wouldn't try to hurt them, right?" Joan asked. "I mean, ghosts can scare anybody away but they can hurt people if they want."

"I assure you, us happy haunts would never harm a living." Edward said. "But, one of us will." Jaxon turned to him. "An evil spirit lives in this mansion. I wish I could tell you about it, but I'd rather not upset my spirits." Sally started to get worried. Before she could say a word, Jaxon spoke a name.

"It's Atticus Thorn. Isn't it?" Thunder roared outside. Edward turned to Jaxon with a frown.

"...How do you know that name?" He asked.

"Madame Leota told me." Jaxon replied. "She told me everything."

"Mr. Gracey, is there something you never told us?" Jack asked, standing up with concern. "If there's something wrong, I'm sure I can help."

"There is no help. Not from a dead. No offense to you, Mr. Skellington." Edward spoke. "I apologize for not telling you about our dark secret, but...we don't want to frighten you. Atticus Thorn won't dare to ruin our holiday. He hardly comes around this mansion."

"Are you sure?" Sally asked.

"Very. Now, please. Finish your dinner." Edward said, standing up from his seat to depart from the dining room. Jaxon turned to his father. Jack tapped his chin in wonder.

"Why didn't Mr. Gracey tell us about this evil spirit? I know he said there is trouble around this mansion before." He asked. "Jaxon, what else did this Madame Leota tell you?"

"Uhh…"

"Jack, remember Mr. Gracey had a silver bell to give us a warning if something goes wrong." Sally said. "But if this Atticus Thorn sounds as dangerous, maybe we should go home."

"Sally, everything will be fine." Jack said as he holds her hands. "Mr. Gracey will warn us if anything goes wrong." Sally didn't say anything.

"Yeah, and we said we wouldn't leave." Joan said. "Maybe we should talk to Madame Leota to know more about Atticus Thorn."

"She doesn't want to talk more about him." Jaxon said. "When I mention him, she was angry."

"Alright, everyone. I will speak to Madame Leota some other time. Right now, let us finish our meal and head to bed. We have a lot to do tomorrow." Jack said. His family didn't say anything, but nodded. They sat back down and eat their dinner.  
Outside the dining room, Benjamin watched the Skellington family in silent. He is worried. He didn't want anything bad happen to them during their holiday visit. Atticus Thorn must keep his distance away from this tradition.


End file.
